


Omovember #22 While Being Tickled

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidents, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Episode: s03e10 Blink, Friendship, Gen, Omovember, Urination, Wetting, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: They had to try and have fun
Series: Omovember 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Omovember #22 While Being Tickled

**Author's Note:**

> Can I start crying about these prompts yet?

“Will we get the TARDIS back?” Martha asked The Doctor, looking up from her book towards where he was working on that detector thingy on the couch.

“Of course we will.” He answered without looking up from his work. “It's just going to take some time. That's exactly what Sally's files said. Paradoxes can give good things sometimes.”

“So, in the meantime, I'm stuck with dealing with people thinking they are the most important?” She said in frustration. “I've had enough of that at home.”

The Time Lord looked up at that. “I'm sorry. I know this is less than ideal, I can't really change that, I'm afraid.”

She just sighed. “I know. It's just frustrating.”

He put away his project, realising that Martha needed some cheering up. “I know this situation isn't good. But us thinking about it isn't going to make it better.” He told her. “We can have fun here. It's not as if we can't do anything to help the situation.”

“I suppose you're right, but what can we do?” She wondered.

He leaned towards her. “A lot. What do you want to do?”

She considered him for a moment, then smiled evilly at him, before shooting at him tickling him.

He let out a streak of laughter. “No please, stop.”

Not that he really wanted her to, this was what he had been trying to get from her.

He endured it for a few minutes, before deciding to strike back.

The Doctor flipped his companion onto her back, before retaliating the tickle attack.

She shrieked out in laughter at that.

“No! No! Stop! Doctor!” She screamed, causing him to pause with a frown, sensing some sort of panic in her voice.

He shot a questioning look at her before he noticed the wetness between-

“Oh.” His eyes widened with realisation. He saw the blush on her face, as he took a few steps back. “Right. Err. You know what, I think I'm going to head to the shop. We need to get some dinner.” He announced awkwardly. “Do you want anything, while I'm there?”

Martha shook herself out of her shocked state. “No, I don't need anything.” She slowly started. “I... Sorry, I didn't know that would happen. I'll clean it.”

He just nodded. “That's fine. I'll go to the shop now, I wasn't lying about needing dinner. I'll be back in about an hour.” He wanted to give her some time to calm down.

She just nodded and he grabbed his keys and left the flat.


End file.
